STEPDAUGHTER
by Elldenk
Summary: Kisah singkat percintaan Oh Sehun bersama Kim Sohyun, anak tirinya yang masih berumur 14 tahun namun dapat membuatnya bergairah dalam sesaat. Dimulai ketika Sehun tak sengaja memergoki Sohyun yang sedang masturbasi di ruang kerja milik sang ayah. • Sehun x Sohyun • NC-17


STEPDAUGHTER

Terikat dalam sebuah janji suci pernikahan bukanlah hal baru bagi Sehun. Walaupun begitu wajahnya terlihat bahagia dihari besarnya bersama Kim Hyoyeon, pengantin wanita nya hari ini.

Resepsi pernikahan sudah selesai sejak tadi sore. Kini malam yang sunyi menemani sepasang kekasih yg baru saja menjadi suami-istri.

Memang indah, bersinarnya malam akibat bulan sabit yg menerangi alam.

Air kolam memancarkan biasnya tanpa ragu. Memperjelas penampakan dua manusia yg tengah bercumbu disana.

Air kolam yang terlihat amat bening bersinar karena lampu taman yang sengaja diredupkan.

Sehun memeluk Hyoyeon didalam air, dipinggiran kolam ia menyudutkannya dan bercumbu dengan istrinya.

Menggoda dengan sentuhan tangannya pada tubuh Hyoyeon, hingga ia mendesah kecil dalam ciumannya.

.

.

.

Waktu berjalan cepat, Sehun telah bergerak dengan lihainya.

Terbiasa dengan kegiatannya yang seperti ini, ia cukup berpengalaman dalam soal bercinta. Tidak mungkin dia tak tau apa-apa sedangkan sudah 2 kali menikah. Mengalami kegagalan dikali pertama memang membuatnya sakit tapi kini ia sudah bersama Hyoyeon, wanita yang sudah menjadi istrinya.

"Aakkkhh! Yaahhh! Sayangghh!" Suara erotis itu sudah biasa didengarnya, erangan liar yang membuatnya berhasrat tinggi tak memberikan getaran aneh lagi. Namun ia menikmatinya walau didalam air cukup sulit untuk bergerak.

Dengan gerakan keluar masuknya yang mendominasi, Sehun mencumbu Hyoyeon menggunakan bibir tipisnya yang seksi. Pria 31 tahun itu tau benar bagaimana cara memanjakan wanita. Apalagi perempuan yang lebih dewasa darinya, berperilaku lembut dan bagai mengagungkan. Hyoyeon 6 tahun lebih tua darinya. Namun ia masih terlihat segar dan awet muda.

Cukup dapat memuaskan nafsu Sehun yang sampai saat ini selalu membabi buta.

"Aakkhhh! Sehunnhh! Oohh!"

"Rrrgggghhh! Hhhhh!" Sehun balas menggeram ketika Hyoyeon mendesah keras menggapai puncaknya. Sedangkan ia mengejang berkali-kali didalam tubuh wanita dalam dekapannya.

.

.

.

.

Air kolam memang dingin, tapi tak cukup memadamkan nafsunya.

Sehun membawa Hyoyeon pergi dari sana menuju kamar mereka yg lebih nyaman dan hangat. Walaupun sebentar lagi akan menjadi amat panas dan tentu saja sedikit ribut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari yg sepi tanpa ada Hyoyeon dirumah. Bangunan megah itu hanya indah dari luar namun terasa kosong didalam. Sehun sendirian disana, yah walau ia ditinggal dengan seorang gadis pendiam yg selalu menghindarinya.

Penat, setelah lebih dari 12 jam ia berkutat dengan berkas-berkas memusingkan itu.

5 hari Hyoyeon tak pulang dan masih tersisa 9 hari lagi ia untuk kembali.

Well, mereka adalah pebisnis. Jadi wajar saja jika sama-sama sibuk.

"Lelahnya.." Tubuh jangkung Sehun terlentang diatas tempat tidur king size nya yang mewah. Dengan 2 kancing atas kemejanya yang terlepas menampakan Oh Sehun yang lebih santai. Berbeda dengan sikap ambisius dan dingin nya dikantor maupun diluar lingkup rumah ini.

Sehun yg terbebas dari pekerjaannya dikantor terasa lebih tenang. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya cukup lama, hingga tak menyadari ia telah terseret ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eungh" Sehun terlonjak tak nyaman dari posisinya, ia bangun dengan keringat dingin membanjiri tubuh tegap miliknya. Mata nya menyorot sayu nampak mengernyit tanda masih mengantuk.

Kamar terlihat temaram, ia mengusap wajah cukup kasar.

Well, baru saja ia bermimpi sesuatu yg sangat yah, pasti tahu maksudnya. Hampir 1 minggu tak menjamah tubuh wanita membuatnya kelabakan. Istrinya belum juga pulang dan dia harus menahan hasratnya hingga kini berhasil mengalami mimpi erotis. Sungguh konyol untuk ukuran pria dewasa yang sudah berkeluarga. Tapi candu nya akan bercinta membuat Sehun begitu.

Ini kacau, sungguh jika Istrinya tak cepat kembali ia harus tersiksa dengan selangkangan yang mengeras dan tak mau cepat-cepat kembali tertidur/? Ini setiap hari.

Sehun butuh seseorang untuk menjamahnya, ia tak pernah bisa melakukannya sendiri. Yah, maksudnya.. Membantu sesuatu yg tertahan itu untuk keluar.

.

.

.

Tubuhnya semakin panas dan ia tak bisa diam saja. Sehun berdiri lalu merapikan rambutnya yang terlihat menyedihkan. Celananya sedikit menonjol ketika ia berdiri, apalagi saat ia berbaring tadi.

Sehun butuh udara segar dan berjalan melewati ruang kerjanya adalah pilihan terburuk. Pintu itu terbuka, padahal Sehun selalu menutupnya rapat ketika sudah selesai dengan urusannya. Menaruh kecurigaannya disana, Sehun pikir seseorang telah membobol rumahnya. Siapa yang berani berhadapan dengannya akan dia habisi, termasuk mengendap-endap kedalam ruang kerja nya bukanlah hal yang legal bagi Sehun.

'Kriettt'

Pintu terbuka dengan perlahan, kaki-kaki jangkung itu melangkah membawa Sehun masuk kedalam ruang kerja nya.

Sedikit temaram, namun lumayan terang untuknya melihat sekitar ruangan.

Tak ada siapapun disana. Hanya ada berkas-berkas miliknya yang menumpuk dan komputer yang mati. Hm? Ataukah ini salah satu dari kebiasaannya yang selalu melupakan beberapa hal?

Lupa mengunci pintu contoh nya?

"Konyol" menggelengkan kepala, Sehun melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju kursi kerja nya disebelah lemari buku.

Suara kursi yg diduduki tuan nya pun terdengar sayup-sayup disana. Sehun yang masih lelah memilih menetralisir selangkangannya diruang kerja. Sekedar merenung, ia memejamkan matanya dengan sebelah sikut bersender pada meja. Ia menaruh tangannya diatas alis, hingga kedua matanya yang terpejam sedikit tertutup oleh tangan.

'Raba saja Sehun. Lakukan seperti yang orang lain lakukan.' Ia bergumam dalam hati, memilih memberikan sugesti pada dirinya sendiri.

Tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap selangkangannya yang mengembung. Mengurutnya pelan dengan mata tertutup, mulutnya sedikit terbuka menerima sentuhan dari tangannya sendiri.

Pasti rasanya akan lebih nikmat jika istrinya yang memegang. Tangan seorang wanita tentu saja lebih lembut dan halus dibandingkan dengan tangannya.

"Shit!" Sehun menggeram. Ia ingin tangan wanita, tangan lain yang menyentuh kejantanannya. Mengocoknya lalu merangsangnya dengan mulut.

"Ahh.. Ssshhhhpp." Ia mendesah kecil lalu segera tersentak ketika mendengar suara kerusukan aneh dari balik rak buku disampingnya.

Sialan! Apa mungkin benar ada yang menyusup ke ruang kerja nya? Teledornya Sehun tidak memeriksa seluruh bagian ruangan kerjanya.

Tubuh jangkung nya bangkit dari sana. Berjalan perlahan tanpa suara menuju seberang rak buku.

.

.

.

Tap..

Tap..

Tap..

"Eu-" Sehun terdiam. Matanya melotot kaget dan tubuhnya terasa seperti disengat aliran listrik kecil.

Didepannya- dia-

"Sohyun." Gumam Sehun penuh kehati-hatian dalam katanya. Gadis yg ia panggil pun tersentak kecil, dengan wajah merah nya ia mendongkak menatap Sehun yang terpaku ditempat + selangkangannya yang mengembung seperti tak tertampung.

"Ah?! Ayah?" Senyuman manisnya terlihat lugu dan mata sayu nya terlihat menggoda. Ya Tuhan, makhluk apa sebenarnya anak tirinya ini?

Well, Sohyun adalah anak kandung Hyoyeon yang otomatis telah menjadi anak tiri Sehun. Namun sekarang gadis itu tengah dalam keadaan yang tak membuat Sehun sadar kalau dia adalah anak tirinya sendiri.

Sohyun terduduk mengangkang diatas sofa hitam ruang baca ayah tiri nya. Dengan tanpa mengenakan celana dalam dan rok pendeknya tersingkap cukup lebar. Selangkangan itu tepat menghadap pada Sehun! Ya Tuhan tolong jangan dulu cabut nyawa nya sekarang, klitoris pink itu sangat indah dalam tatapannya. Sehun menatap Sohyun cukup sengit.

"Apa yang kau-" Demi apa Sehun tak dapat mengeluarkan suara beratnya terkecuali dibarengi dengan geraman tertahan akibat penisnya yang terus mengeras?

"Aku? Eh,, etto.." Sohyun terdiam, wajahnya nampak berfikir sekejap. Namun segera setelahnya ia tersenyum simpul dengan tatapan sayu nya yang luar biasa menaikan birahi. "Ayah, bantu aku."

.

.

.

Ada setan lewat. Sehun tanpa memperdulikan statusnya menerjang Sohyun dan dengan tepat mencumbu bibir gadis kecil itu.

Melumatnya dan bernafas diwajah manis gadis tersebut.

"Mmhhh! Mmllmm.. Mllmm!" Sehun menggunakan gigi nya untuk menggigit kecil bibir bawah Sohyun. Menelusupkan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut hangat gadis kecil nya lalu melilit dan memutar-mutar lidahnya bersama Sohyun didalam.

Gadis itu tak sepolos wajahnya, kedua tangan kecil itu merambat menggapai gesper celana Sehun. Mengelus dan meremas penis yang sudah mengeras itu bagai seorang wanita malam yang hendak ditiduri tamu nya. Sungguh mengesankan hati Sehun.

'Yah! Lakukan itu! Terus goda dia sayang!' Sehun menggeram dalam hati sambil mulutnya mencumbu bibir merah gadis itu. Kedua tangannya menggerayang dan menyentuh setiap inci tubuh mungil Sohyun.

.

.

.

.

Hingga kini Sehun telah menelanjanginya.

Meski tak sampai membuka rok mini nya juga, ia membiarkannya tetap begitu. Mulut basahnya beralih pada selangkangan menggoda milik Sohyun. Ia menatap klitoris pink itu cukup tajam. Oh beautiful pussy huh?

"Sslluuurrrrpppp"

"Eunggghhh! Aahh ahh ahh! Nnggghhh!" Sohyun mendesah dan merengek dengan suaranya yang lembut dan lucu. Matanya terpejam dengan kedua pipi yang memerah. Lihatlah, bagaimana tidak Sehun dapat melakukan hal ini? Wajah dan tubuh itu dilahirkan untuk menggoda.

.

.

.

Lidah kemerahan Sehun menjilat dan mulutnya menghisap Vagina Sohyun dengan lihai. Ia menjilat dari bawah hingga ujung klit itu berkali kali. Membuat Sohyun pun ikut menjengit berkali kali.

"Aahh aahh Ayah!" Sohyun berteriak ketika Sehun menghisap nya amat keras. Membuat tubuhnya bergetar dengan tangan terkepal dan mata tertutup. Keindahan birahi yang sungguh sempurna bukan?

'SREK'

'SREK'

Sehun menurunkan celananya beserta segitiga keramat itu hingga tergeletak diatas lantai. Ia berdiri dan mendekati Sohyun yang sudah menatap penisnya dengan cukup antusias.

"Ouhh,! Calm down Hyunnie." Sehun mendapat tarikan kecil dikejantanannya yang membuat ia harus lebih maju kedepan dan merapat pada Sohyun.

Gadis itu menggenggang penis ayahnya dengan senang hati. Sehun berdiri dengan wajah yang dipenuhi nafsu, menatap anaknya ini sungguh bukan solusi yang jitu.

"Slurrpp! Ssuurrrpp!" Mulut kecil itu melahap penis Sehun yang berukuran kepalan tangan wanita dewasa dengan kalap. Tangannya mengocok bagian yang tak sempat tertelan oleh kerongkongannya.

Sehun hanya bisa mendongkak nikmat dan mendesah penuh rasa puas.

"Ouhhh! Yeahh! Suck it!" Pipinya semakin tirus menghisap penis Sehun yang luar biasa besar. Sohyun sempat mengeluarkannya sejenak dan precum pun menetes dari ujung milik ayah nya ini. Segera ia memasukannya lagi dan membuat Sehun menggeram keras karena cum nya hendak datang.

"Sudah! Aku tak ingin meledak disah-ahhh! Sohyun.!" Sohyun kecil yang tak ingin melepas penis nikmat ayahnya tak mendengarkan intruksi Sehun kepada dirinya, hingga Sehun terpaksa mencabutnya walau anaknya itu merengek karena mainan nya harus diambil secara paksa.

.

.

.

Sehun membuat Sohyun agar berbalik. Memberikan bokong kenyal nya pada sang ayah. Menungging dan bertumpu pada sofa hitam yang mulai basah akibat keringat. Persetan dengan statusnya sebagai ayah dari seorang yang hendak ia setubuhi ini. Nafsunya sudah sampai diubun-ubun dan ini bukan merupakan pemerkosaan anak dibawah umur kan? Dia yang menginginkannya sendiri, bahkan Sohyun tak berniat menolak ayahnya itu sejak awal.

"Aahh! Ahhh! Nnggg! Hahhh ahh." Sohyun hanya mampu mendesah ketika tubuhnya terhentak-hentak akibat ulah ayahnya. Penis itu terlalu besar untuk ukuran vagina nya yang belum -yah Sohyun masih 14 tahun, bayangkan saja seberapa besar yg dia miliki- cukup untuk ukuran penis besar milik Sehun.

'Plakk!'

'Plakk!'

Sehun menampar bokong Sohyun amat gemas. Lapisan daging lembut itu bergetar ketika ia menabrakan telapak tangannya disana. Sungguh kenyal dan memuaskan. Sehun sampai tak habis pikir, Sohyun hampir sama seperti ibunya.

Namun vagina panas miliknya lebih nikmat dibandingkan dengan Hyoyeon.

'Maafkan aku istriku, tapi ini merupakan sebuah kejujuran' ia bergumam dalam hati.

"Akhhh! Akkkhhhh! Aaarrggghhh! Ayah! Ayahh!" Sohyun berteriak dengan Sehun yang menggenjotnya dari bawah. Membuat Sohyun terduduk tepat diatas selangkangannya dan terhentak lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Sehun menggunakan sebelah tangannya untuk menumpu Sohyun diatas dirinya, punggung halusnya menempel sempurna pada dada dan perut Sehun, tangan yang satunya ia gunakan untuk menangkup dan meremas payudara empuk yang lumayan besar untuk anak seumuran Sohyun. Memang kurang pas dalam genggaman Sehun namun itu terasa sangat lembut ditelapak tangannya.

"Nggghh! Mmhhh" Sohyun menolehkan wajahnya kebelakang, menatap Sehun dengan wajah memohon, lalu lidahnya menjulur keluar.. Dan dengan sigap Sehun menyambarnya. Menghisap dan menjilat lidah basah itu. Mengulumnya didalam mulutnya sendiri.

"Aakkhhh!" Sehun memulai desahannya ketika dirasa kejantanannya terus berkedut. Pinggulnya semakin gencar menghujamkan rudal mematikan itu kedalam lubang surga milik Sohyun.

Hingga tubuhnya bergetar dan tak kuasa lagi menahan luapan hasratnya yang panas dan membara itu untuk termuntahkan.

"AKGHH! AHH! Aaaahhh!" Dengan secepat kilat Sehun menarik keluar penis nya yang kemerahan itu dan mengocoknya hingga cairannya termuntahkan diluar. Sungguh banyak dan dengan sengaja ia membuatnya tercecer di selangkangan dan Vagina basah milik Sohyun.

Gadis kecil itu sendiri bergetar bukan main. Ia sudah mencapai klimaks nya sebelum Sehun dan untungnya Ayahnya itu mengeluarkan cairan panasnya diluar.

Tak ada suara lagi dimalam sunyi yang panas itu. Hanya suara deru nafas bersahutan yang terdengar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'CHUP'

"Selamat pagi sayang." Sehun mengecup bibir anaknya yang baru saja terbangun dipagi hari. Mereka tidur bersama tadi malam dan tentu saja dengan melakukan adegan panas yang sama seperti mereka pernah lakukan 2 hari lalu.

"Ayah, aku lengket." Sohyun berujar manja pada ayahnya tercinta. Ia melingkarkan tangannya pada leher tegas ayah albino nya itu. Menghiraukan keadaan mereka yang masih telanjang dibalik selimut putih yang terlihat kusut.

"Ayo kita mandi. Ayah akan memandikan mu." Sehun menyatukan keningnya dengan anak tersayangnya itu. Ia mengusap pipi chubby Sohyun yang sangat lembut.

"Aku ingin memandikan adik ayah." Lagi-lagi Sohyun berujar manja hingga membuat Sehun harus menahan hasratnya yang -sepertinya- hendak terbangun lagi dipagi hari. (Walau Sohyun memang akan membuatnya terbangun.)

"Tentu saja.. Kajja!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Ini efek RP sebenarnya XD


End file.
